Athena (Riordan)
Summary Athena is the Greek virgin goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy. She is the daughter of Zeus and Metis, and her symbols include the owl, Aegis, the olive tree, and the snake. Her Roman counterpart is Minerva, which is less warlike and militaristic. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: ''' Athena, Minerva '''Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Female Classification: Goddess of Wisdom, Strategy, Arts, Crafts, Battle and Reason Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8 die until the concept she embodies, Wisdom, or the original Pantheon in Greece are destroyed.), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can induce fear in most opponents (With her shield Aegis), Shapeshifting, Animal Manipulation (Can control animals that are sacred and attributed to her, such as Serpents and Owls), Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Curse Manipulation, Summoning, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Size Manipulation, Flight, Weapon Manipulation (Can conjure, control, create, and manipulate virtually anything resembling a weapon), Resistance against Mind Manipulation, limited Omnipresence (Can exist at many places at once), Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first.) Attack Potency: Large Star level via power-scaling (Should be comparable to other Major Olympian Gods like Ares, Dionysus, Demeter or Aphrodite; Can create constellations at will) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Hermes). Speed of Light attack speed (The Athena Parthenos, which is powered by a fraction of her power, can fire ultraviolet light beams). Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can fight other gods). Can teleport. Lifting Strength: At least Class E 'via powerscaling 'Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level via power-scaling (Immortality and the nature of her true form make her difficult to kill.) Stamina: Godly (As a God, she rarely suffers from physical exhaustion and will never succumb to the effects of illness or aging) Range: 'Planetary '''Standard Equipment: '''Spear and Aegis 'Intelligence: '''Genius (Exceptionally skilled tactician and Goddess of Wisdom) '''Weaknesses: Has all the weaknesses of a normal god: They can be injured by supernatural weapons if they decide to fight physically; he/she may weaken, age, and take the form to represent their current state of said domain if its attacked; they fade from existence — either from a lack of worship or the diminishing of their domain and if their thrones (or other sources of power) are destroyed, they will also fade along with it or become so weakened that they can no longer take a physical form. The only way to permanently defeat a god is to scatter their essence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Curses: Athena can place horrible curses on objects, shown when she cursed a flute to give the worst fortune to the next person to play it, which ended up with the satyr Marsyas getting flayed alive by Apollo or when she cursed Teiresias with permanent blindness * Transfiguration: Athena is able to transmute and transfigure virtually anything into anything else with ease, she transformed Medusa, Euryale, and Stheno into the first Gorgons, Coronis into the first raven, Arachne into the first spider, and Perdix into a partridge. * True Form: Like the rest of the Greek Gods, Athena possesses a "True Form" that manifests when she gathers all of her essence in one place. During this time, she emits blinding, searing light that is able to kill any mortal foolish enough to challenge her virtually instantly and vaporizing the physical forms of those who survive an initial glance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Greek Gods Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gods Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 4